Love in the Island
by nami san 09
Summary: se le presenta la oportunidad de su vida para expresar sus sentimientos, al llegar a una nueva isla ¿de quien se tratará? ¿lo logrará? ...


**I Capitulo: Llegada**

Los mugiwara estaban a unas horas de llegar a una isla, irían en busca de provisiones para sus futuras aventuras en la Gran Línea.

- ¡¡ vengan todos almorzar!! - Gritaba desde la cocina Sanji.

-siii- asentía feliz el capitán -comida, comida, carne, carne- pedía el moreno entrando a la cocina.

-y así es como derrote al gigante Chopper- dijo Usopp.

-eres increíble- respondía el renito emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

-jajajaja, eso es porque soy una gran guerrero del mar- alardeaba el chico narigón.

-ya cállate payaso… vamos almorzar- respondió por otro lado el espadachín y segundo al mando de la tripulación.

-ya lo se- respondió Usopp viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos por opacarle su momento.

Robin había terminado de leer un libro y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraban sus amigos a excepción de Nami que estaba terminando un mapa muy importante.

-Sanji ¡¡comida!!- gritaba Luffy insistentemente.

-te esperas- dijo el cocinero -¡¡Oooh!! Robin chan aquí tienes tu comida- dijo acercándose a esta con su tipica expresión de enamorado.

-gracias cocinero kun- respondió sonriendo la morena.

-y ¿Nami san?- preguntó Sanji.

-dijo que mas tarde comería algo y que no la interrumpiera nadie- respondió Robin.

-será mejor hacerle caso, si algo le sale mal en el mapa se desquitara con nosotros- dijo Usopp.

-en eso tienes razón- acotó el espadachín por su parte.

-ehmm aun así luego le llevare algo… no ha comido mucho en estos días- dijo el rubio luego de meditarlo.

Unas horas después Luffy y los demás habían llegado a la isla, la cual no se veían indicios de que estuviese habitada por personas.

Nami que ya se encontraba con ellos dio las indicaciones de lo que se haria, dado que el capitán saldría con cualquier disparate si lo dejaba decidir.

-bien lo primero será dejar a alguien a cargo del barco- dijo la navegante –y esta vez será Usopp- concluyo la chica.

-¿Por qué yo? No es justo- se quejaba el chico.

-porque yo lo digo- dijo la chica levantando su puño.

-no hay problema, lo cuidare con mi vida- dijo Usopp rápidamente.

-bien, el resto nos separaremos en distintas direcciones en busca de alimentos y las ratas no están incluidas como nuestro alimento escucharon Zoro, Sanji kun- dijo la pelirroja.

-lo que tu digas Nami san- decía el cocinero feliz.

-¿Por qué esa mujer me tiene que mandar?- se quejaba el espadachín que ya iba en busca de alimentos.

-bueno eso es porque da miedo jeje- comentó el renito.

-solo algunas veces- agregó la arqueóloga sonriendo.

-Zoro, Robin creo que ya encontramos algunos alimentos- dijo el renito mirando algunas frutas que se encontraban en un gran árbol.

-es verdad… buen trabajo doctor san- elogio la morena al pequeño doctor.

-con eso será suficiente- dijo cortando algunas ramas dejando caer las frutas.

**En otro lado de la isla…**

-Nami swan ¿no estas cansada?- preguntó el chico -¿Quieres que te cargue?- insistió este todo meloso.

-estoy bien Sanji kun- respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia al rubio.

-tengo hambre… Sanji… tengo hambre- decia Luffy quejándose mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-y otra vez con lo mismo… si no hace mucho comiste Luffy- dijo Nami.

-pero es que tengo hambre- respondió este poniendo carade pena.

-te aguantas hasta que lleguemos al barco- dijo Sanji ya acostumbrado a la situación.

Mientras caminaban Nami se tropezó con algo que estaba sobresaliendo del suelo cayendo al suelo.

-¡¡ ite !!- dijo la pelirroja quejándose -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto la chica.

-Nami san ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sanji al ir al auxilio de su pelirroja.

-si… gracias- respondió esta.

-parece una caja- dijo Luffy al ver con lo que Nami había tropezado. Esta por su parte rapidamente saco el objeto de la tierra.

-¡¡Sii!! Es un cofre… lo abriré en seguida- dijo Nami al tenerlo en sus manos, luego de unos segundos.

- y ¿Qué es?- preguntó Sanji.

-¡¡ Es Un Tesoro, un tesoro!!- dijo feliz la chica -¡¡Es mi Tesoro!!- Dijo esto último con cara de asesina hacia los chicos.

-jajajaja ya lo se- rió Luffy al oír a su navegante.

-por supuesto mi querida Nami swan- dijo Sanji.

-yo lo llevare… pesa mucho para que lo lleves tu- le dijo el capitán con su típica sonrisa a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo ante el detalle por parte del moreno.

-ehmm… esta bien, pero mas te vale protegerlo con tu vida ¿entendido?- amenazó la chica.

-entendido- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-maldición- se dijo Sanji para el, Luffy se le había adelantado.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los mugiwara habían partido de aquella isla. Habían recolectado muchas especies de frutas y otros alimentos.

-que suerte tienes Nami por encontrar un tesoro- dijo Usopp.

-lo se- decía notablemente feliz.

-y me lo ¿puedes mostrar?- preguntó el renito.

-También me gustaría verlo navegante san- agregó Robin.

-esta bien- asintió la chica -Luffy ¿me pasas el cofre?- dijo viendo al moreno.

-claro- respondió Luffy, luego de unos segundos el chico comenzó a transpirar de los nervios.

-es para hoy Luffy- insistió la chica.

-esto Nami… no te enojes, pero de&j el te teso ro e&n l% is"l&a- dijo el moreno sin que se le entendiera nada por los nervios.

-habla claro Luffy- dijo la chica a la cual ya se le estaba agotando al paciencia.

-deje el cofre con el tesoro en la isla- soltó de golpe el chico aún nervioso.

-¡¡¿¿Queeé??!!... eres un imbécil- grito enojadísima mientras lo golpeaba. Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo la navegante.

-lo siento- dijo Luffy moreteado por todos lados.

-Nami es un demonio- dijeron a la vez Chopper y Usopp.

-¿Qué han dicho?- dijo la chica mostrando sus colmillos.

-nada- respondieron ambos casi en un hilo de voz.

Zoro se reía a carcajadas, pero no le duro mucho ya que recibió un golpe por parte de Nami, Robin disimulaba su risa y Sanji retaba a Luffy.

La pelirroja entro al barco, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y salio donde se encontraban los demás con el waver.

-¿Qué vas hacer Nami?- preguntó el moreno.

-ir por el tesoro por supuesto… y tú vendrás conmigo- dijo la chica.

-y ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el moreno sin comprender, controlándose Nami para no golpearlo otra vez.

-porque tu eres el responsable de que hayamos dejado atrás mi tesoro, además no se en que lugar lo dejaste- dijo la chica.

-ya entiendo… esta bien vamos- asintió rápidamente el capitán.

-Nami san, pero podemos ir en el barco- dijo de pronto Sanji.

-es verdad navegante san- agrego la arqueóloga.

-lo se, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana y no puedo esperar- respondió la pelirroja.

-Y ¿Por qué hasta mañana?- preguntó Zoro ya recuperado del golpe.

-al parecer de día es sencillo llegar a esta isla, pero ya al atardecer se forman remolinos que dificultan la entrada- argumento la chica.

-oh es verdad… se han formado remolinos- dijo Usopp viendo hacia la isla con sus lentes.

-con el barco se haría muy difícil cruzarlos, además ya esta atardeciendo. Con el waver lo puedo cruzar más rápido- insistió la pelirroja.

-y como Luffy no sabe conducir el waver tu lo acompañaras ¿verdad?- dijo el renito.

-exactamente… o si no ya lo hubiera mandado solo, de esta manera me aseguro de volver con el tesoro- dijo dando por finalizada la explicación.

-que les vaya bien… vuelvan pronto- rió picara la morena.

-Luffy no te pongas a hacer idioteces en la isla que atrasen a Nami san y ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro- amenazo el cocinero a su capitán.

-¿algo raro?- pregunto sin entender Luffy..

-vamos, súbete de una vez Luffy. Dijo Nami ya en el waver.

-llévate esto Nami san por si te da hambre… no has comido nada hoy- dijo Sanji pasándole un bento para el camino.

-gracias Sanji kun- sonrío la pelirroja.

-y ¿para mi?- pregunto el moreno.

-para ti no hay nada hasta la cena- dijo tajante.

-tacaño- dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero.

-será mejor que bajen el ancla, hoy pasaremos la noche aquí- dijo Nami.

-por mi esta bien- asintió Usopp.

-por mi también- agrego también Zoro.

-cualquier lugar te da lo mismo marimo, mientras duermas tranquilamente- dijo Sanji.

-Algún problema ceja afeminada- dijo el espadachín sacando una katana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo a punto de comenzar la típica pelea

-ya basta los dos- dijo la navegante con una mirada amenazadora.

-lo que tu digas Nami swan- respondió dijo el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

-nos vemos después- finalizo la pelirroja partiendo en el waver hacia la isla.

-Sanji ten la cena lista cuando volvamos- grito el moreno ya a lo lejos.

-claro- respondió el chico rubio.

-llegaremos como en 10 o 15 minutos, seria antes sino fuera por los remolinos- dijo de pronto Nami.

-no importa… mientras vaya contigo lo demás me da igual- dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro el moreno.

-¿Dijiste algo Luffy?- pregunto la chica.

-ehmm… no nada- respondió sonriendo el chico.

-afírmate fuerte de mi Luffy o te caerás al mar y no te salvare- agrego la pelirroja comenzando a reír.

-esta bien- respondió este afirmándose por la cintura de la chica, quedando lo mas cerca posible de esta, esbozando una gran sonrisa, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Así partieron a la isla nuevamente Luffy y Nami, mientras que el resto de sus nakamas los esperarían en el barco. Sin embargo Nami no se había percatado que una gran tormenta se aproximaba.

.....................................................

**hi!!**

**aki les traigo un nuevo fic aunque**

**no tendra muxos capitulos, bueno **

**spero que sea de su agrado jeje ....**

**xauuuuu!!**


End file.
